Soaked Avenger
by Dinopaws
Summary: Sasunaru. Sasuke's been having a bad day. And now it's raining! Don't worry Sasuke, just when life's getting you down, Naruto's there to make it all better...hopefully. AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me… Please…;_;

Sasunaru, AU, light cursing, un-betaed

* * *

After a troublesome day at the office, all Sasuke Uchiha wanted to do was go home, eat dinner, and maybe relax a bit with Naruto before going to bed. However, as always, or so he may claim, some evil karma-voodoo-deity decided to rain on his parade. Quite literally in fact, it seemed the sky decided to dump a giant bucket of water all over the miserable Uchiha.

Sasuke grumbled out a stream of curses glaring at the drenched interior of his convertible. A clap of thunder resounded as the soaked avenger sloshed his way onto his ruined leather seats. Shoving the key in the ignition, Sasuke put up the hood in vain, despite knowing it would make no difference. He quickly tore out of the parking lot, ignoring the speed limit and his wrinkling finger tips.

As Sasuke pulled into his driveway the only thought on his mind was dinner. He never thought could be this hungry. He'd even eat Naruto's godforsaken ramen!

He slammed the car door just as his phone went off. Sasuke's whole body tensed. He didn't think he could take much more. He looked at the caller ID and relaxed briefly seeing it was only Naruto. Rather than answering, he just walked up to the front door and entered the house.

"Naruto! I'm home!" No answer. He set his briefcase down and stripped off his drenched blazer disdainfully. Where could that dobe be? Sasuke looked back to his still ringing phone before answering. "Hello?"

"Teme, it's about time you picked up!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What do you need? And where are you?" He asked still wandering the barren house.

"I'm at Iruka's," Naruto responded.

Sasuke grimaced as his hand brushed back his sopping hair. "Alright, why did you call?" He asked again.

Naruto paused a pregnant second, "Well, it's raining pretty badly out... and I don't really wanna walk in it..."

Sasuke barely refrained from crushing his phone, "You want me to pick you up, don't you?"

"Is that a problem?" Naruto's voice was a bit wary.

Sasuke's fingers twitched, "It's no problem. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you so much!" Naruto's grin could practically be heard from the phone.

Sasuke sighed, "No problem. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."Sasuke hung up and let his head hang tensely for a moment. His stomach gave a righteous growl of annoyance. It was definitely an angry deity. Nothing else could be this evil...Well maybe Itachi...or Orochimaru... He cut off his thought process there, grabbing a dry parka and heading back outside.

Dark eyes glared holes through the road ahead. Sasuke rolled his tight shoulders just as the phone went off again. His hand darted out and picked it up; with clenched teeth he released a shaky breath. Stopped at a light he answered, "What is it now, Dobe?"

"My, my, Sasuke, that's no way to speak to your dear older brother-" The phone was snapped shut. Black fury rolled off his shoulders in waves.

The sleek convertible slowed to a stop in front of Iruka's apartment complex where Naruto had been waiting for him under an eave. His hands were gripping what looked to be six grocery bags…maybe more. The Uchiha's brow rose at this.

Naruto flashed a smile before shoving the bags into the backseat. Sasuke had to admit he was a tad curious, but had no doubt the talkative blond would tell him in full detail sooner or later.

Naruto scooted into the passenger's seat paying no mind to the sopping interior, "Ne, are you okay, Teme?"

"Peachy," he grounded out stepping on the gas.

Naruto sent him a concerned glance before thinking it best to leave him alone. Now didn't seem like the best time to pester the Uchiha… Especially since road rage was right around the corner.

They continued home in an amenable silence, the wind and rain ruthlessly crashed against the windows. Then the silence was broken by a digital ping.

The dark aura settled upon the avenger once again. His eye twitched and his hands, clasped to the steering wheel, trembled. He was fully prepared to whip open that phone and curse whoever was on the other end into oblivion when Naruto snatched it up first.

"Hello?" the blonde's voice was like a godsend, "He's busy right now, can I take a message?" there was a pause, "Yeah, I'll tell him. Huh? What's that?" the car stopped in front of their house.

Sasuke exited the car and took all of the grocery bags. He sent Naruto, who was still on the phone, a questioning glance, to which the blond motioned for him to go on without him. Sasuke nodded, thankful for the reprieve.

When Naruto joined him inside he whisked all the bags to the kitchen. Sasuke fled to the bathroom to rid himself of his damp clothing and get a nice, warm shower. Naruto couldn't help his grin as he set to dishing out the food he pre-fixed at Iruka's.

Thank God for microwaves. Naruto's stomach growled at the delicious meal before him. He gave a triumphant grin and wiped his brow. The table was set to perfection at the food couldn't be more appetizing.

Sasuke left the bathroom thankful for the dry clothes and heat surrounding him. His mood lifted even more when he smelled a mouth-watering dinner. That dobe sure went all out.

Sasuke immediately became suspicious. What was the occasion? Dread fell around him. Was it their anniversary? No… Naruto's birthday? No…Valentine's Day? No…What was he missing?

"Happy birthday!" Naruto bounded up in front of him, a million watt smile lighting up his face.

Not even getting the chance to wrap his mind around things, Sasuke was dragged to the table by an overly rambunctious blond. He'd completely forgotten it was his birthday.

"Sit, sit," Naruto ushered him to a chair and then sat opposite of him.

Sasuke was still trying to get his brain to reboot. Naruto did all of this for him? A warm feeling fluttered in his heart.

They both ate their fill. Sasuke was thanking this new, much kinder deity, with all his being. Naruto chattered about how Iruka helped him since the only thing he could make was ramen. Sasuke nodded and 'Hn'ed at appropriate intervals. An appeased smile never left his face. His mind was reeling at how merely two seconds with the blond could flip-turn his dour mood into utter bliss.

Naruto stood from the table as both finished and dumped all the dishes in the sink. Sasuke, in a haze of contentedness, found himself standing feet from the blond who was scrubbing the tableware.

"Hey, Teme!" Sasuke's eyes focused back to Naruto, "Are you gonna help me or not?" Naruto waved a sudsy plate in his face.

Sasuke's brow rose and a light smirk played at his lips, "Hn, nah, I think I'll just sit here."

"Bastard!"

"It _is_ my birthday after all."

"That doesn't mean you can just be a lazy ass!" Naruto scooped up a mound of bubbles from the sink and slapped it on the raven's head.

Sasuke thrashed his head in shock, "What the hell, Dobe?" He reached for the sink and retaliated with his own palm-full of soap to the dobe's head.

From there things quickly escalated and soon enough both were completely soaked in soap suds. Naruto was clutching Sasuke's collar as both were trying to calm their hysterical laughter. The blond tenderly brushed Sasuke's bangs from his eyes and gave him a light, warm kiss.

"Happy birthday, Teme."

Sasuke supposed it wasn't so bad being the soaked avenger after all.

* * *

AN: So, I've been editing this for a while, and I'm not sure if I like this writing style or not. I figured I'd post it anyway and see what people think. Reviews are appreciated :) Even flames. Yeah, I'm talking to the little trolls out there. RAWWRRR FLAME MEE, BIATCH!


End file.
